The Perfect Student's Mistake
by OldNarnian
Summary: Annabeth Chase is one of Ted Mosbey's favourite students, but he's always felt that she was just a little bit different. After she and Percy accidentally reveal more about their lives than they should, they find that New York is filled with surprising people.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson or How I Met Your Mother.**

 **So I have a few chapters of this typed up and I'll try to update as much as I can, but my first priority right now is my Percy Jackson/Avatar: The Last Airbender fic called The Boy From The Sky: Take 2. But I've just had this sitting in my drafts forever and wanted it out! Leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Chapter 1-**

The steam from her hot drink rolled upwards lazily, fogging up her new reading glasses. Annabeth Chase closed her eyes and relished everything there was about the cup of coffee in her hands.

The warmth of it in the chilly coffee shop, the taste, the smell. Even the colour the tiniest dollop of cream gave it. She really loved coffee.

She set the cup down and popped open her laptop. It's wasn't Daedalus' laptop. This one was for work. Or rather, school.

She had just recently started at the University of New York as an architect major. Introduction to architecture, communication, English, math, business communications, history and an arts class. She was an architect, she had designed Olympus after all, but being self-taught wasn't the best way to go, and nobody would hire her without a degree. So, she stayed in school. Her teacher of the intro to architecture, Ted Mosby, was a man in his early thirties with wild, brown, curly hair. It reminded Annabeth of a faun's hair. He was a great teacher, one of Annabeth's favourites she'd ever had in her life. He was funny, smart, and passionate.

She smiled a little at the thought of him and the way he brought all his problems to the class. Like when he broke up with girlfriends or went on terrible date. Or when his friends got pregnant or moved out.

She stared at the document about bridges in front of her and broke off the top of her muffin and popped it in her mouth. The paper was good... Maybe a little bit dry. Annabeth had learned that Mosby appreciated humour and always ran her papers by Percy for the odd sarcastic or funny comment. She was always worried about mechanics though. Being dyslexic didn't help her grades at all.

"Annabeth!"

She jumped a little and her hand automatically shot to her bag on the floor where she had cleverly hidden her dagger.

"Oh, Mr. Mosby!" She quickly moved her hand to brush the strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail and smiled up at her professor, pleasantly surprised and relieved he wasn't trying to kill her. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

He smiled bashfully **, "** Yeah... I've never been here before but... I thought it was time for something new."

Annabeth laughed. "Well you came to the right place. This is my favourite coffee shop."

He smiled, nodded and hummed his agreement as he looked around at the clean tables and floors, fast baristas and bright windows. "So, what are you working on?" He asked, genuinely interested. An adult had never been interested in the way she worked or lived. This was a new feeling.

Annabeth waved her hand at him to sit a across the table and turned her laptop to him. "My bridges paper."

He scanned the first few pages quickly. "Huh... Looks good." He bit his lip.

"I know it's probably cheating in some way to get help from the man giving me my grade, but what's wrong with it?" Annabeth leaned back in her chair and sipped her coffee, bracing herself for the worst.

"It's all really good. Just a few spelling mistakes and such."

"That's it?" Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "I have dyslexia so writing has never been my strong suit."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Mr. Mosby said, surprised. "It's a hard thing." His eyes went back to the paper. "You know... This is probably the best paper I've read this semester. Everybody just takes my class for the credits or because they think it'll be easy."

Annabeth reached over and clicked the laptop closed. "No more spoilers!" She smiled and brushed the hair that had fallen into her face away again.

"Seriously though... You're going to be a great architect." He said it almost hesitantly, like he wasn't sure if it was the right thing or not.

Annabeth's heart stopped and she searched his eyes, looking for a trace of a joke. "Really?"

"Yeah!" He was enthusiastic again. "You've got the heart and the brains. That's really the most important thing... Plus you're pretty so people will hire you." He smiled at her and blushed a little at his own brashness.

Annabeth laughed as if that part had been a joke. "You're the first person to say that I might be a good architect." She hesitated, wondering if he would get bored and leave soon. If her dad asked about her life at all, this was the part where he'd get distracted or cringe-y. "Everyone wants me to do something else but I want to do something... Something sturdy-that'll last, ya know?"

Ted Mosby smiled at her. "I hear you... My greatest dream is to contribute to the skyline of New York." He swept his arm across the table, like he could see the tops of all those buildings on the air, plus one more. One that was his. "The greatest city on earth."

Annabeth opened her mouth to say more when a handsome blonde man in a suit walked up, blue eyes scanning the room and quickly landing on Annabeth.

"Hi'ya Ted!" He slapped Mr. Mosbey's back and grinned wickedly at Annabeth and coughed into the crook of his arm. "Dibs."

Annabeth threw back her head and laughed loudly while Ted went red and flustered.

"You cannot call dibs!" Ted sputtered. "She's one of my students, I wasn't even hitting on her."

Barney reached over Ted's shoulder to shake her hand. "Barney Stinson, at your service!" He pumped her arm enthusiastically. "I'm just coming back from my night shift at the ER."

Annabeth propped her chin on her fists and her eyes sparkled at Barney. "Did you now? Sounds heroic."

Barney looked off in the distance dramatically. "It's a tough job... Not many people can stay in the line of work for very long. Peoples lives depend on me and every second counts..." He pursed his lips as if to keep from crying. "I'm sorry..."

Ted groaned. He couldn't believe Annabeth was falling for it. She had seemed so smart.

Barney turned on the puppy dog eyes. "I just wish there was someone I could talk about it with. Someone who would understand me..."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, waiting for the next line.

"Annabeth," Barney said urgently, setting down his own to-go coffee and placing his hands on the table, leaning in. "I know we just met but I feel a connection. If you believe in destiny, if you believe in _fate_ would you give me a chance? Give US a chance? The gods have given us music, will you dance to it with me?"

There was exactly three seconds of silence before Annabeth leaned away and started clapping. "Bravo, wonderful performance! I'm surprised you don't charge money for it."

Ted scoffed at Barney's shocked face.

Annabeth sipped at her coffee and winked at Barney. "I'm flattered, and you had a few good lines in there, but I recognize a liar when I see one."

"The truth is I'm actually a-" Barney tried again.

"Save it, I have a boyfriend."

"You do?" Barney and Ted said at the same time.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Annabeth laughed again. "Oh, he's here now!"

Both men turned to see a young, tall, well-muscled man walk into the shop. He had a messy mop of dark hair and the biggest, dreamiest eyes either of them had seen. His intense brooding look broke off when he saw Annabeth, he grinned boyishly and made his way over.

Annabeth's heart still fluttered seeing him, and the satisfaction from Ted and Barney's shocked faces were amazing.

"Hey," Percy greeted Annabeth and leaned down to kiss her soundly on the lips, just because he wasn't sure about these two guys who were all over his girlfriend. Once he came up he nodded at Ted and Barney, who were gaping at the two.

"Percy, I'd like you to meet Professor Ted Mosby, he teaches my intro to architect class." Percy grinned warmly, the accusatory look vanished and stretched out his hand to shake Ted's. "I've heard a lot about you." He said, gripping his hand firmly. "It's nice that Annabeth can talk to someone who actually cares about architect sometimes."

Ted forced a laugh. "Yeah.,. well, It's kind of my job."

"And this is Barney." Annabeth waved at the blonde man. "He's a lair and he just unsuccessfully hit on me."

Percy narrowed his eyes as he shook Barney's hand. "I'm surprised she didn't knock you out." He commented.

Annabeth laughed. "He was cute, I let it pass."

"HA! She thinks I'm cute." He eyed Annabeth again. "So you wanna..."

"No."

"Sure." He winked.

"ANYWAYS," Ted interrupted, worried that Percy was going to eat his friend. "We're going to go now, I'll see you in class, Annabeth."

"Sure, Mr. Mosby. Bye!"

Barney and Ted made a hasty exist and Percy settled in the seat opposite his girlfriend. "That was awkward."

Annabeth shrugged. "Only because you were so late."

Percy reached over the table and picked her coffee and took a sip. "I overslept."

"Go buy your own coffee!" Annabeth complained.

Percy chuckled. "Okay, want a refill? Your coffees cold."

"Yes please!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own PJO or HIMYM**

 **Chapter 2**

The following Monday's class went fine. Ted refused to look at Annabeth the whole time he was teaching but he threw his heart and soul into it, even more than usual.

After the lecture, Annabeth turned in her paper with everyone else and made her exist quickly, deciding maybe to ask her questions another day.

When she got home later that day, she sang along to her playlist as she tidied up the apartment she shared with Percy and started supper.

Percy was currently working as a "Park Service Associate" at the New York Aquarium. He loved it but since his schedule there was so weird, he also worked part time at a McDonald's. It helped with masking their half-blood scent, too, if he came home smelling like burger grease and fries.

Percy walked in just as the water was boiling for spaghetti. He threw his jacket on the couch and his keys landed in the 'key bowl', he grinned at Annabeth.

She just smiled back. Getting this apartment had been a really big step for the two twenty year old's. They didn't regret it for a second even though everyone told them they were too young.

"Oh, you are gorgeous." He said finally.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She blushed a little.

He walked over and took her face gently in his hands. He never got tired of being taller than her and made a a point of it whenever he could. He kissed her for a long time and they just stood. Being together and being safe.

When they broke off, Annabeth stood for a second. "Hey, finish supper, would you? I got some school work I need to do."

Percy walked to the kitchen and poured the noodles into the bubbling water and started making some meat sauce. He wrinkled his nose at Annabeth who sat herself at the table and started typing rapidly on her laptop, often glancing back at her notebook and the heavy textbook spread in front of her.

"How was professor Mosbey today?" Percy asked, stirring the meat sauce.

Annabeth looked up, adjusting the glasses on her nose, making Percy smile. "A little awkward. I mean, honestly, I'm so much younger than him, I don't know what he was thinking."

He shrugged. "I dunno... You're really, really smart. Like, _annoyingly_ smart. You're pretty, selfless and brave. You just seem so happy all the time. Learning what you want to learn, getting closer to being an architect every day... I'm proud of what you're doing."

Annabeth was shocked speechless for a few moments. "Percy..." She knew that he loved her, but he had never been that good at showing her with his words. "I love you." She said. "And thank you... It means a lot to me."

"I'm serious though!" Percy was just getting started. "You're incredible! It just makes me wonder... never mind."

"What? Tell me!" Annabeth laughed.

Percy sighed. "I dunno... just, it seems really unlikely that you're with me. Everyone always seems so shocked that you settled for me. A McDonald's employee.""

Annabeth rolled her eyes at that. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"But... Why?"

"Want a list or something?"

"That would be helpful... That way I won't mess any of it up." He picked a strand of spaghetti from the pot and tried it, testing to see if it was all the way cooked through.  
It was.

"I love your heart." Annabeth watched his back as he poured the pot of spaghetti into the sieve in the sink. "I love that you would give your life for anyone on this earth, even people you don't know or even like. I love that you are loyal and honest. I love that you can cook. I love that you love the colour blue. I love the sound of your voice when you sing in the shower and when you dance in the car... I love-"

She was cut off short by Percy's mouth crashing into hers.

"I love that you can kiss." She mumbled into him, standing up and stumbling back as he pushed her against the counter. "I love you and everything that makes you who you are and that will never change."

The spaghetti was cold when they finally ate.  
 **  
**

 **Chapter twoooooooo. Sorry it was so short. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

I **do not own PJO or HIMYM**

 **Chapter 3**

Annabeth and Percy ducked into a dark alleyway and slipped into the little, grungy side door. It was one of their few hiding spots. When they could tell they were being followed they would just duck into their spot and have the fight out of sight and keeping the mortals out of harm's way. Percy had come up with the idea, as he knew the streets of New York pretty well and still wasn't awesome at manipulating the mist. **  
**

They hurried down the steps and awaited the arrival of whatever monster that was following them.

Annabeth felt a cool quiet settle over the room. It wasn't a nice place, with soggy boxes and stacks of crates. Dripping pipes lined the walls and the dirty lights were always flickering. The smell alone was enough to keep the mortals away. It wasn't hard finding places like this in New York.

Annabeth could feel the anticipation burning off Percy. The waiting was the worst part.

The sound of feathers rustling and hesitant, echoing steps on the stairs made both of them hold their breath. **  
**From their hiding place, they watched the opening to the stairs. Annabeth's body coiled up, ready to launch into battle and she felt Percy do the same.

Human legs appeared at the steps but as the body came down, they saw the talons and the feathers and worst of all... The blood dripping from her beak-like mouth. Three more followed the first, their beady eyes jittering around the room.

"Harpies." Annabeth breathed. A lot of the times, Harpies were decent monsters. Not much of hunters and good at taking orders. But this little band was obviously different. They were professional killers.

Annabeth pressed three fingers on Percy's arm and they silently counted down together.

One... Two... Three...


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own PJO or HIMYM**

 **Chapter 4**

Pain spread like fire up Annabeth's leg. Coupled with the lump already forming on the back of her head and the chill from her shirt being practically gone... she wasn't happy.

Annabeth was propped against the wall while Percy stood over her, wiping the trickle of blood from his nose and mouth away with one hand. The other arm hung strangely at his side.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder." He gasped.

Annabeth wanted to scream at him to stop when he slowly started lifting his arm up. She only managed a grunt of her own pain and sympathy as Percy's shoulder went back to place.

"SON OF A BITCH." He yelled. He turned and took a few steps away, taking deep breaths. "We gotta get you to the hospital." He said and wiped his nose again. It still hadn't stopped bleeding.

"No." Annabeth moaned. "They'll think it's... Domestic abuse or something... It's the third time this month one of us has gone in bloody." She focused on breathing through the pain for a minute. Refusing to let the smell of blood make her faint. "We can't afford to have them look into... Into our lives."

"Okay," Percy bent down. "What do we do then? We can't just go home. It's too far away and I can't carry you. Plus the front of your shirt is all torn up so we're not accepting help from strangers. No way we're getting in a cab like this..." He felt his pockets and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm all out of nectar and ambrosia too..."

"Professor Mosby." Annabeth said finally. "He lives really close by... he'll help."

"We can't go to a mortals house."

"Percy, we have to!" She tried to sit up but started shaking. "I'm losing a lot of blood."

"Annabeth-"

"Percy!" She snapped. "It's the only choice."

Percy shrugged and then grimaced with pain. "Alright. Let's rock 'n roll."

They helped each other up and Percy supported Annabeth up the steps. Her leg was bleeding pretty bad and he didn't like the colour her face was. Soon enough they made it to what Annabeth claimed was Ted's apartment building and they slipped in. They found his room and knocked hesitantly.

To both their dismay, Barney opened the door. His eyes immediately went to Annabeth's boobs, which happened to be in full view due to her ripped up shirt.

"Bro!" He said happily. Then he noticed the blood. "Bro..." He stumbled back a few steps and passed out ungraciously to the floor.

Ted appeared over his body and took in the scene. "Oh my..."

"Professor Mosby..." Annabeth whispered. "Please." And then she fell against Percy and passed out with Barney.

"What the hell happened?!" Ted demanded, reaching out to steady Percy and pull the couple in the room.

"Blood loss." Percy said. "Or a concussion. Or both. Just lay her on the couch or something." He demanded.

Robin stood with a beer in her hand and her other over her mouth. "What..."

"Just help me!" Percy demanded. "I need warm water, bandages, a wet cloth and a whole lot of alcohol."

 **Hello babes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own PJO or HIMYM**

 **Chapter 5**

Annabeth woke up in a strange place, in a lot of pain.

"Holy shit." She whispered to herself.

"Hey," a soft voice greeted her. "You're awake."

Percy's hand caressed her face and she felt better.

"Where are we?" She asked, her mouth felt like sandpaper.

"Professor Mosby's apartment." Percy answered, cocking his head to one side. "Don't you remember?"

He lifted her head and some water slipped down her burning throat.

Everything came back to Annabeth. She groaned. "Why did you listen to me?" She asked bitterly. "My mental stability wasn't the greatest."

"It was the best option! Our apartment was a 40 minute walk and we weren't getting into _any_ car and the train was out of the question... You shot down the hospital idea too." He hissed back.

"Hey!" Ted walked back from the kitchen. "You're awake!"

Annabeth lifted herself up on her elbows and pushed her protesting body into a sitting position. Percy carefully placed her bandaged leg on the coffee table.

"Yeah... I'm _so_ sorry we came." She whispered, her head was pounding and speaking any louder would make her brain explode. "Please, just don't tell anyone."

Percy adjusted the ice pack on his shoulder and took a swig of the beer on the table.

"I'm not sure I can do that." Ted said grimly. "What happened to you guys? Was it...?" He trailed off, glancing at Percy.

"Percy would _never_ hurt me." She shot with as much fire as she could muster in her voice. A stone of anxiety had settled in her stomach and it wasn't moving.

"Okay... Okay..." Ted accepted it, thinking of Marshall and Lilly.

"Nice shirt." A tall woman with dark hair appeared from the kitchen behind Ted, grinning awkwardly.

Annabeth looked down and saw an unfamiliar tee shirt with the Canadian flag across her chest. "Is this yours?" She asked.

The woman nodded. "I thought you might like it since your old one was... Well, nonexistent."

"Thank you..."

"Robin." Robin smiled.

"Sherbotsky!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth jumped and rubbed her temples. "Ow, what the hell, Perce."

Robin beamed. "Yes. That's me, Robin Sherbotsky."

Annabeth looked from Robin to Percy with confusion written of her face. "You guys have met?"

"She's the news lady!"

"Metro news one." She smiled again. "I'm always happy to MEET A FAN." She directed the last part at Ted.

"Just because he knows who you are doesn't make him a fan." Ted grumbled.

Annabeth forced herself to lie down again. She was starting to feel weak.

Ted looked at her again, uncertainty etched across his face. "You guys are going to stay here the night and I'll make sure you get home safe tomorrow."

"Professor Mosbey... We couldn't."

"Nonsense. Robin doesn't mind."

Robin shrugged. "As long as you don't try to braid my hair you can stay."

Annabeth sighed. "I think I can make that deal."

"Alright. Percy, I can get you some clothes." Ted went into a room and came out with a teeshirt and a pair of sweats.

"Thanks, man." Percy said. He held up the teeshirt. "Cool. I love Star Wars... Hey, we should watch Star Wars! Annabeth! We have to get the Star Wars movies."

"Sure... Whatever you want." She mumbled, already falling asleep.

"I have them. We can watch Star Wars if you want." Ted offered, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking on his feet.

"You wanna watch Star Wars?" Percy asked Annabeth, when she didn't answer he peaked over at her and smiled. "She's sleeping. So that means 'yes'."

Ted and Percy watched Star Wars, drinking beer and eating all the crap in the house. Robin went to bed after a few minutes and they declined Barney's legendary night, consisting of laser tag and a strip joint.

Annabeth slept, Percy woke her up sporadically, to check on her wounds and to make sure she drank water.

The night wore on. Percy slipped out sometime around 2am to run back to their apartment and grab some nectar and ambrosia. Also a couple cases of beer. He and Ted and almost cleared out the fridge and he felt bad.

Ted was passed out on the chair when he slipped back in the room. Percy quietly put the beer in the fridge and shook Annabeth awake.

"Percy?" She mumbled.

"Shhh." He whispered. He checked the lump on her head and grimaced. It was pretty big. "I'll get some more ice for your head." He said. "Drink this."

He handed her the bottle of the ambrosia. He had already had a small sip at the apartment. She took a large swig as he helped himself to the ice.

"I feel terrible." Annabeth moaned when he came back.

"What is it?" Percy asked immediately. "Your head? Leg?"

"No, I feel bad that we just showed up here. He's going to treat me so differently now." She sat up and tenderly ran her fingers through her hair, wincing as she hit the huge lump on the back of her head.

"We could try and manipulate the mist or something?" Percy suggested. "Sneak out now and hope he forgets the whole thing?"

"I don't think we could manage something that big..." Annabeth sighed. "Also, there's Barney and Robin to worry about."

"Alright, we'll leave first thing in the morning and try to explain as we go... What's our story going to be? We were jumped?"

"I guess..." She sighed again. "I feel a lot better. Thanks for getting the ambrosia."

"No problem... Try to get some more sleep."

"Yeah. You too."

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own PJO or HIMYM**

 **Chapter 6**

Annabeth woke up again and bit her lip to keep from groaning.

Percy's muffled moan told her he was awake too. She looked around to get an actual look at Professor Mosbey's apartment now that she wasn't delirious with pain and blood loss.

It was painted warm colours and the busy clutter scattered across the room made it seem cozy and welcoming.

"Morning..." Came Ted's voice from the kitchen.

He was freshly showered and was dressed for school.

"Professor Mosbey!" She gasped, standing up and immediately grabbing into Percy so she wouldn't fall from the dizziness that suddenly gripped her. "I am SO sorry." She apologized, giving him the biggest, saddest eyes she could.

"Any time..." He answered, shuffling awkwardly. "Except, this won't happen again, right?" His eyes involuntary flickered to Percy, who rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Dude…"

"Sorry."

"We were… jumped." Annabeth explained. "A bunch of guys came out of nowhere." She took a deep, shaky breath.

"We were too far from the hospital and Annabeth said you'd take us in." Percy finished. "I'm really sorry we had to come like that, but it was our best option."

Ted held up his hands in surrender. "All right… if you guys say so." He ran his fingers through his spiky, wild hair. "The key is above the door, lock up after you leave. Or stay here. Stay here as long as you need. Robin will be home in a couple hours, so don't be concerned if someone walks in, and uh… I'll see you later." He quickly ducked out of the room.

"You should take more nectar." Percy said to Annabeth. "Then we'll get home. I'll call a cab right away."

She nodded, angry, painful tears welled up in her eyes. What if she had to change schools now? She'd already paid for most of it and now she had gone and ruined everything. She swallowed the tears with a little bit of nectar and stood up. "Let's get out of here. The sooner the better."

She got up and took a healthy swig of the nectar, it's healing powers spreading through her body like sunshine or whiskey. She felt physically better, but was still worried. "Percy?" She said softly as he started dialing the cab number on Ted's landline phone. "I'm sad. I don't want to switch schools. I feel like this is the first time I've ever been happy in a stable place."

He held out one arm and she went to him and buried her face in his chest. She felt his heart drum rhythmically and his chest rise and fall. She breathed deeply and smelled the salty ocean and beer and dust and sweat.

Her whole life had been her trying to be completely independent and had refused to let anybody get close to her after Luke started drifting away.

Maybe... being intertwined with somebody wasn't the worst thing in the world.

 **Here ya go! This is all the stuff I had prewritten. I have a little more in my mind, but I'll probably wrap it up pretty soon :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
